As Heaven is Wide
by Alex Glaven
Summary: -Akiko- "Choke on guilt that's far too good for you, say one word I'll laugh and burry you."


I don't own Golden Sun. Camelot does. I don't own "As Heaven is Wide." Garbage does.

**As Heaven is Wide**

By: Akiko

Jenna tied him up.

Tied each knot with the tender, loving care that he had always promised her and had never, ever shown. Tightened each piece of rope like a ribbon on a box. A gift to her one and only Isaac.

But she didn't gag him. No cloth tightened around his mouth. He pleaded and begged with her, but she just smiled that little, vacant-eyed smile of hers that she sometimes gave him and stroked his cheek with cold fingertips.

_Nothing that you say will release you _

_Nothing that you pray would forgive you _

_Nothing's what your words mean to me _

_Something that you did will destroy me _

_Something that you said will stay with me _

_Long after you're dead and gone _

He didn't know what she expected to do. Leave him there to die, laughing as she walked away? He didn't know. But he was scared. Scared for the first time in a long time.

And he was scared of her. Scared of the woman that he had married, the woman he had taken in when she had nothing. The woman he had expected everything out of him and now she had bound him in their basement and no amount of screaming would bring anyone running.

He had already tried.

No one came running when she screamed.

_If flesh could crawl _

_My skin would fall _

_From off my bones _

_And run away from here _

When she was young she had lost everything. But at least she had gained him.

And then discovered she could lose a hell of a lot more.

He was pleading with her again, tears streaming down his face. She smiled at him, wiped his tears away with the dirty hem of her dress, leaving dark streaks of mud across his pale cheeks. She brushed blonde hair away from his stunning blue eyes.

He had always been beautiful. No matter what he did he was beautiful.

_As far from God _

_As heaven is wide _

_As far from God _

_As angels can fly _

And then he began pleading again and she slapped him as hard as she could. Every time she had pleaded he had done the same thing. She smiled a bit and stroked his red cheek with tenderness. He winced away, fear and pain in his piercing eyes. Not so piercing when he was the one that was afraid.

Like she had been so many times.

Not that anyone cared. Not that anyone ever rescued her. They all deserved to die, him included. But even though she had the knife, tucked away in the ties of her dress, she hadn't drawn it out yet.

_If holy is as holy does _

_This house will burn straight down to hell _

_Take it's conscience with it _

_As it falls _

Because that damn knife was too good for him.

Too good to slip between his ribs. No, that was too easy for him.

And too hard for her.

She didn't think that she could wrap her fingers around the hilt if she tried. For any of them.

_Nothing said could change the fact _

_My trust was blind _

_You broke the pact _

_If God's my witness, God must be blind _

Because that damn knife had grown too good for everyone, even her. It didn't matter how much she wanted to use it. On Isaac. On her so called friends. On herself.

_If flesh could crawl _

_My skin would fall _

_From off my bones _

_And run away from here _

She leaned down close to him, so he could see the bruises on the nearly white flesh exposed when the cloth of her dress pulled away from her shoulder. She whispered nonsense in his ear, fingers still brushing against his cheekbone and down his neck.

He shivered, and he was almost too terrified to do that.

_As far from God _

_As heaven is wide _

_As far from God _

_As angels can fly _

She let her lips tickle his ear, let the sensation linger. He was trembling, practically vibrating. Finally he was falling silent, finally realizing there wasn't a damn thing he could do anymore. Nothing anyone could do anymore.

"_I wish, I wish..." _

_I wish, I wish _

It was far too late for him now.

Too late for her.

Too late for them to salvage what was left of what they had been. They were all twisted together and now she was going down and he was going with her.

He looked at her with an apology in his eyes and she laughed at him.

_Take it back I dare you take it back _

_No you can't? You should have thought of that _

_What's inside a man _

_That goes so wrong _

She stared at him now, challenging him, daring him to say something. Anything.

He kept his mouth shut.

She should have just smothered him in his sleep years ago.

And now she was standing in the basement in a ripped and dirty dress, laughing at him because he couldn't say anything.

_Choke on guilt that's far too good for you _

_Say one word I'll laugh and bury you _

_And leave you in the place _

_Where you left me _

Finally she took the knife from the straps of her dress. That's when real fear appeared in his eyes. That's when he knew there was no hope. No one was coming, and even if they were it would be too late.

She held the knife by the blade. The cold, smooth metal caressing her palm, the edges biting into her skin. So cold she couldn't even feel it anymore. Couldn't feel the blood that dripped between her fingers and splattered on the ground.

On his pants leg.

On his face when she reached out to touch him again, the tip grazing his cheek.

His blood mixing with hers, wet on the back of her hand.

_If flesh could crawl _

_My skin would fall _

_From off my bones _

_And run away from here _

She dropped the knife on the cold, hard ground. It clattered, then lay still. And he was still, staring at her with blue eyes as vacant as the ones that stared back at her from her mirror every morning.

She smiled at him one last time and turned and walked away.

_As far from God _

_As heaven is wide _

_As far from God _

_As angels can fly _

Up the stairs.

Out the front door.

All the way to the gate and no one was stopping her.

_I wish I could fly _

_As angels can fly _

She let out a shrill little laugh and kept walking. Straight out of Vale. It didn't matter what happened after, as long as she was out of there. Wind tugged at her dirty dress and her untamed hair and she muttered to it in a soft little voice.

"_I wish, I wish."_

* * *

Blah. Another fic finished. Just a break from everything else I'm working on.

This was a sorta AU by the way. Though I'm sure you figured that out. For Jenna there were no parents, no Felix. They were all gone.

Revel in its utter crappiness. I shouldn't write fics at three in the morning. Hopefully this will remind me of that.


End file.
